Let's (Re)Start A Family
by SakuraTatsumi
Summary: What if, a man marries a woman. One day, that man doesn't remember anything for the past 10 years, including his meeting with his wife. He only remembers the other woman.. SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Let's Start A Family

**Summary:** A family life for Shinichi and Shiho. Why did Shinichi marry Shiho? How is their life? Shinichi x Shiho, don't like don't read, T because paranoid.. Some romance, too!

**Genre: Family, Drama, Romance**

**Characters: Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa, Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara**

**A/N:** This is my first time making a family genre story! Let's erase the tragedy for a while, eh? ;)

**Disclaimer: **Come on. It's a FANFICTION, obviously it's a fanmade story. Anyways I do not own DC. I own it in my dreams… ._.

**Chapter 1: Wedding and Honeymoon  
**by SakuraTatsumi

It was a very cold morning. It's better if you stay under your blanket. But, to Miyano Shiho, it's better to put on some make up and her white wedding dress, and also to make up her hair.

Shiho roses from her bed. It's so.. freezing.. jeez, and Shinichi decided the wedding should be at December. At 31 December, exactly. She stills remember the conversation about the wedding.

-_flashback on-_

_ "What?! December?!" Shiho asks her fiancée. Shinichi grinned. "It's right on New Year, so it's like the people around the world are celebrating." He said, explaining the reason._

_ "No way."  
"Yes way."  
"Is there even a 'yes way'?" ask Shiho confused. Shinichi laughed. "Please, Shiho. I beg you. 31 December, please?"  
"But the wedding dress.."  
"You don't expect to wear something like that on a freezing day, outside, right? Honey, it's in a building!"  
"Phew."_

_ Shinichi smiled, and then kissed Shiho at the forehead. Shiho blushed. "It's on public!" she whispers. "It's a dating restaurant, Shiho. Shall we go home? It's 10 pm already." Shinichi said. Shiho nods._

_-flashback off-_

She heard a knock at the door. She opened her room's door. "Oh, Yukiko-san!" she said, "It's so early to come—wait, did you came here _straight_ from L. A.?"

"Well yes, honey! And please don't call me with honorifics, I feel old with that. Just call me Yukiko!" said the future mother-in-law cheerfully. "Now, it's time to eat first! We don't want to dirty your wedding dress!"

The kitchen soon full of the aroma of porridge, bread, butter, sugar, and coffee. Soon the professor came to the kitchen. "Well, well, it's Yukiko!" he cheerful-ly said. "Agasa-hakase! I think you got a bit thinner!" said Yukiko, surprised. "Don't say that, Yukiko. He actually gained 5 kilos," grumbled Shiho. Agasa-hakase grinned, and then widened his eyes to the porridge. "Is it—is there chicken on the porridge?" he asked.

"Yes, chicken breast to make you lost more weight," Shiho answered. Yukiko laughed as Agasa frowned.

* * *

"Cat eye eyeliner style, nude lipstick and some bronze blush, and you are so pretty, Shiho-chan!

Shiho smiled at Yukiko. Yukiko suddenly sniffs. "God, you're so pretty! No wonder Shin-chan picks you!" she sniffed. "Ah, Yuu-chan, please don't cry! Your mascara is not waterproof." Shiho warned Yukiko. Yukiko smiled, and then she stopped sniffing.

"Let's go into the car," she said. Shiho nods. She followed Yukiko to the car. "What is the temperature?" she asks Yukiko. Yukiko checks her phone. "It's only 6 Celsius, and it says that it's the warmest temperature for this day. Oh, well. We're going to have a White Wedding." She gave a comforting smile to Shiho.

"White Wedding, huh…" Shiho leaned to her seat as the car slowly as she gazed to the window.

* * *

"Well, ya look pretty good for a groom. Ya do't look like a garbage man today like usual."  
"Shut up. You're the one who look like a garbage man." Hissed Shinichi to his groomsman. He sighs and he leans to the pillar. He sees the ceiling. It's white, alright. It's so white, and the window is white too. "The furnace is working, finally. It's 6 degrees Celsius and it's going down." He said.

"Who's yer groomsmen again?"  
"Agasa-hakase, otou-san, you, and Kuroba."  
"Who's da best man?"  
"You."

"WHAT?!" screeched Heiji.  
"You forgot?!"  
"I thought it's yer oyaji!"  
"Well, now you know it's not." Shinichi said.

"Dang it. I ain't prepared a speech yet."  
"Why did you forgot?"  
"I'm a human, ya know?" Heiji said, as he runs a search for paper and pen.

* * *

"…and I pronounce you, husband and wife. You can kiss."

Shinichi and Shiho kissed. The people shouted, clapped, and whistles at them. They broke the kiss with a blushing face. Ran sees them with a little envy. She eventually sighs, remembering that she's already Araide's fiancée.

-_flashback on-_

_"And I'm saying NO."  
"Otou-san.." Ran cried. "Why, why?"_

_ "That brat cannot make you happy, Ran. You're already arranged with Tomoaki Araide and it can't be canceled, you know?!" shouted her father.  
"I can make Ran happy!" claimed Shinichi. Kogoro glared at Shinichi. "You can't. You left her for a YEAR! Scam, shoo, brat. Ran, don't you ever lay your eyes on him again."  
"Kogoro!" yelled Eri, "You know Ran is happy with Shinichi."_

_ "No. I already arranged her wedding with Araide, and it's May, and it can't be changed. No way."  
"Please, occhan!" said Shinichi, bowed.  
"Scam!" shouted Kogoro, as he slapped Shinichi's cheek._

_ "Shinichi!" screamed Ran. Shinichi stood up. He bit his lip. "You know, Ran. I'll always love you." He smiled, and he walks to Ran. But Kogoro shouted, "If you dare to touch her hair, I'll make you die, Kudo Shinichi." _

_ Shinichi froze. He glared at Kogoro, and screamed, "Then, make me die now! Do you dare, huh?! No, you don't! Let me say it to Ran, damn it!"_

_ Kogoro froze. Eri opened her mouth. "Anata, let him."  
"Bye, Ran. I'll always love you." Shinichi said, and then without any warning he kisses Ran's forehead. Kogoro steams up, and heads to punch Shinichi, but Eri stops him. "Anata," she said with a creepy voice. Kogoro sighs._

_ "Bye, Ran." Shinichi smiled, as he heads to the front door._

_ "No, Shinichi! No! Don't leave!" sobs Ran, as she chases her ex-boyfriend. Ran ran while sobbing. She chases Shinichi to his house. Shinichi looks very despe-rate from the window. Ran bit her lip. Suddenly, there's a voice asking Shinichi. "How is it with Ran-san?" It's not Shinichi's mother, because the owner of the voice has strawberry blonde hair. "Her father didn't accept it."_

_ "You're 25, how are you going to start a family?" ask the strawberry-blonde woman. She turns her head. Now, her face is seen by Ran. Ran froze. It's Miyano Shiho, the scientist that claims she's Agasa-hakase's relative and Ai Haibara's sister. _

_ "Well, I still have another woman I want to propose," said Shinichi. Ran widened her eyes._

_ "Who?"  
"After all this time, I think, that, I must be honest with you, I love Ran too, but since her father doesn't accept it, I need to rethink. Suddenly I realized. Ran is NOT my future-wife, so I need to straighten this-do I love her?"he asked._

_"Is that my problem, detective?" ask Shiho._

_"I rethink again, and no, it's not. She's not my future wife. My hopes for her are gone. So what to do? I don't want to break her heart, but her father already break my heart, and I think I will be happy with the other woman."  
"You must think Ran first, Shinichi... First, do you love her as a wife?"  
__"Now, I love her as a sister."  
"Then, if you are more happy with the other woman, just marry her already. Now, can you tell me who's the woman?" ask Shiho._

_Shinichi blushes. "Actually, it's you."_

_Shiho froze. "What?"  
"You, Shiho Miyano. You make my sleep schedule gone wild because I MISS you. You make me gone INSANE because of your beauty. We have the same INTELLIGENCE. We even, once, have the same condition.. you know, Conan and Ai times? I LOVE you so much, so please... marry me."_

_ Shiho started to sniffs. "Yes, yes, yes! Yes, Shinichi, yes!"_

_ Ran frozed. Miyano Shiho marries Shinichi?! What!?_

_-flashback off-_

"Ran, it's time to eat." Said Araide, awokes her from her daydreaming. "Ngg? Oh, yeah." Ran smiled. But, still, she can't leave Shinichi. No! Please.. but her fiancee is already put his hands on her waist. Ran finally sighs.

* * *

"You know, it's perfect."

After about 7 or 8 hours in the plane, they arrived in Bali for their honeymoon. Now they're in Kuta Beach, watching the sun to set. Shiho cuddles Shinichi while blushing. "What's perfect?" ask Shinichi to Shiho. "Well, the sunset here. You and I. Not to mention we will celebrate New Years here, and don't forget, they're freezing in Japan while we're sweating in Bali." She answered.

"Heh. Thanks for Kaa-san, we can honeymoon on here. Hey, maybe five years later, we're going to go here, kids on our side, running, and we, will romantically see the sunset." Shinichi whispers to Shiho's ear. Shiho giggles.

"The sun is setting, so let's go take some photos!" She said, pulling Shinichi's arm. They took photos of them, the background is the sunset.

About six hours later, they find themselves crawling in the beach, waiting for the fireworks. "Oh, it's so sandy here," hissed Shiho. "Where's the cloth.. aha!" She put a wide cloth on the sand. Shinichi starts to roll so he can be on the cloth too, but Shiho kicked him playfully. "Woman area," she teased. Shinichi frowned. "Aw, come on, honey, you can join me!" Shiho giggled, pulling her husband to her side. Shinichi smiled. "One minute, Shiho!" he said. Shiho nods.

Suddenly, there's a boom. Fireworks started playfully, dancing in the sky with so much colors—fuchsia, green, yellow.. Screaming explodes, but it's not screaming of seeing a corpse, like Shinichi always hear, it's screaming of happiness.

Yeah, honeymoon at Kuta was so _perfect_.

**CHAPTER 1 END**

I think it's not too bad. About 1400 words. That's good, right? Chapter 2 coming soon. I live in Indonesia, and I just want to make them go to Indonesia, ehe :p Anyways, review! Maybe I'll try a ShinxRan fic... Anyways, Merry Christmas (yeah, it's late!) and Happy New Year! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title:** Let's Start A Family

**Summary:** A family life for Shinichi and Shiho. Why did Shinichi marry Shiho? How is their life? Shinichi x Shiho, don't like don't read, T because paranoid.. Some romance, too!

**Genre: Family, Drama, Romance**

**Characters: Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa, Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara, Hattori Heji, Kaito K.**

**A/N:** Yeay for chappie 2! I love updating stories fastly! Mind the grammar here, please! Anndd some spellings. Anndd Heiji's accent. Gosh, Kansai-accent is so ANNOYING to write! Don't forget review, gurls and guys. I'll wait!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still no progress on buying DC. Still, I do not own the characters, places, or else in DC. Nope. I'm just borrowing them.

**Chapter 2: Happy for a While  
**by SakuraTatsumi

It's April, and it's still a bit cold. Damn weather.

Shinichi groaned as he sees the clock beside his bed. The clock is ringing, telling him to get up. Shinichi sighs. Work again… He turns his head to see that Shiho is nowhere to found. He shrugs his shoulders, and then he made the bed.

"Aw, you're a good husband now."

Shiho appears outta nowhere. She smiled at Shinichi. Shinichi blushes. She appears with a tray. On the tray, there is four pancakes and two cups of coffee. Nyum. "Come on, cheer up. It's the last workday of the week." She said. Shinichi nods as he eats the pancake. Shiho smiled, and then she frowned. Shinichi raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he asks. Shiho smiled again. "Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell it to me. Spit it out!" he said, rounding his arms on Shiho's waist. Shiho sighs, putting the arms back to the owner. "I don't feel well today.. And I promised Kazuha-san and Ran-san to follow them buy the wedding dress." She said, frowning.

"Then just tell them you don't feel well."  
"Shinichi, no way. I promised them."  
"Sometimes you're too forcing yourself."  
"You too."  
"Nah."  
"Yah."

"Is there even a 'Yah'?" ask Shinichi. "Yes, there is," said Shiho with a creepy voice. "And I think I'll go home late today." Shinichi said. Shiho frowned. "What do you mean? We promised dinner tonight!" she wails. "It's work, honey, it can—Whoa!" Shiho suddenly throws the air condition remote to him. She glared at him, and instructed, "Wash. The. Dishes. By. Yourself."

"But—"  
"WASH THE DISHES BY YOURSELF, BAKA!"

* * *

"Wut is it, Kudo?"  
"Shiho is sick," sighs Shinichi. He cleans his desk from the papers that is decorating his desk. He sits carefully in his seat, sighs. "And this morning she threw the air condition remote to me, and told me I should wash the dishes by myself..."  
"Ouch."  
"And by the way, why this dark-skinned detective is here?!" screeched Shinichi, finally realized Heiji is sitting on Shinichi's desk. Heiji laughs. "Ya don't realize? Oh, man. I've been transferred 'ere."  
"Oh…"

"Hey, how is it with Kazuha-san?" ask Shinichi. Heiji frowned. "She got PMS. Did ya know that she can do aikido 20 times mor' fas'er t'an usual?"  
"Hai, and Shiho forced me to take the apotoxin again if I come home very late."  
"Women.. 'dey are terrifyin'."  
"Agree."

The two men sighs. "When is Neechan's wedding again?" ask Heiji. "May.." Shinichi choked, remembering that night.

_You can't make her happy!_

"Oi, Kudo?"

The pain. Shinichi remembered the pain Kogoro delivered to him when he slapped Shinichi. The pain when he refused Ran's wedding with—

"Kudo?"

"Yes?" Shinichi wokes from his daydreaming. Heiji stared at him. "Ya've been daydreamin'. Wuts da' matter?"

"Nothing serious… Um, why are you here again?"

"I'm transported 'ere! Ya forgot? I told ya like, a minute ago."

"Okay…." Shinichi sighed, as he stand up. Heiji looks at him, confused. Looks like his best friend is having some... issues. Heiji just shrugs. _Not ma problem._

He never, never knew.

* * *

"You are very pretty, Ran-san!" said Shiho, after she sees Ran coming out from the fitting room.

Currently, they are in a wedding shop. Ran is wearing a white gown. Her hair is up-do style, and her make up is very natural. She blushed, hearing Shiho's compli-ment to her. "You are prettier than me, Shiho-san." She said, shy. Kazuha just claps her hand. "Araide-kun will love ya more, Ran!" Kazuha whistles. "Heh, Araide-kun will not love her, but extremely love her," snorts Shiho. "Stop teasing me, you guys!" Ran begs.

"Done, Ma'am?" asks the shopkeeper. Ran nods. "That will be 500 dollars, Ma'am." Ran gives her credit card. As the three women walks to the restaurant, they have a little chitty-chatty.

"Heiji," blurted Kazuha, "If he farts, it smelled… awful."  
"Oh, Tomoaki always talk about blood, organs, and some weird things, while we're eating!" complains Ran.  
"Shinichi talks about cases all the time. Sometimes I just want to high-five him in the face, with a chair, made from steel." Shiho said brutally. The women giggled a bit.

* * *

"Achoo!" sneeze Heiji.  
"Flu?" ask Shinichi.  
"Probably someone is talkin' 'bout me." Heiji said.

* * *

"Hey, you guys," Shiho said carefully when they're eating in a restaurant. They're eating spaghetti and some chicken. "Have you attacked your husband before? Or, future husband." She smiled at Ran.

"Yea. I attacked 'eiji before because he's too busy with his case. I attacked 'im with my aikido. And it's 20 times more effective when I'm truly mad." Kazuha said. Shiho claps her hand, while Ran chokes on her spaghetti because of laughter.

"Well, I attacked Tomoaki because he didn't reply my calls. I called him 14 times. And he didn't answer me. I attacked him with a light karate, and he said, 'That is what you call light?' His face is.. impossible to be descripted!" Ran laughs.

"Me? I just threw some unbreakable objects on him. If he tries to throw too at me, I—uh!" Shiho stopped, covering her mouth.

"What's wron', Shiho-chan?" Kazuha panicked. Shiho didn't say anything. She just stand up from her seat, and then she runs to the toilet and vomits. She feels much better after she vomits. She flushed the toilet and then she walks to her seat again. Kazuha and Ran are watching her, worried.

"It's okay." She said. "But—" "Nah.. But I think I should go home. I feel dizzy, I just vomited, and I haven't have my period yet." She complains. Kazuha and Ran widened her eyes. "Shiho-chan! We'll go home with you. But first, we need to buy something." Ran said.

"Eh? Shopping again for Ran-san? We just—"

"No. It's for ya."

"And what is it that we're going to buy?"

"It's a…" Kazuha smiled, as she heads to hold Shiho's hand. "Pregnancy test kit."

* * *

Shiho stared at the pregnancy test kit. "How do you use it?" she talks to herself.

Currently, she's in the Kudo househould after complaining to her friends in the taxi ("Ah, it could be something else, right?" "Such a nonsense!"), and she is leaning to the wall.

If she's pregnant, it's okay, right? She's married. But why she feels a bit nervous?

She sighs, and sits on the toilet. She urines on a disposable plastic glass, and then she put the pregnancy kit on the glass.

She waits. She thinks it's ready yet, so she pulls it out.

And she gasped.

* * *

"Shinichi," said the strawberry-blonde woman to her husband, "We need to talk."

Shinichi gulped. Now, what mistake that he commited? Last time Shiho used that 'We need to talk' tone, it's about Shinichi's cooking skill ("You could get some-oen _poisoned!_"), and Shinichi's cooking has boosted a lot. Could it be another one? But he cooked better, right?

He glanced at the clock. 9 pm. Not too late. Well, to him. But usually he's at home at 11 pm. The worst time is 2 a.m. and the next day there is no breakfast for him. He apologized, and then they had the best date ever.

Shiho glanced at him. "At the living room," she said. Shinichi sighs. _It's going to be dead serious at the living room._ He remembers Shiho did a one-hour talk just because he spilled the dinner, _at the living room_. And many things are replaced because Shiho used them as a weapon, and Shinichi used them as a shield.

Shiho smiled at him.

_It's the deadly smile._

They sit in the couch. Shinichi tried to put a smile, but Shiho is not looking at him. _Eep. I'm doomed._ He prays that this is not the last day of his life.  
"Now I know why I'm sick."  
"Uh, yeah?" Shinichi gulped, still praying.  
"Don't leave yet. I realized that my period is late, my appetite gone stronger, and I've been vomited two times a day."  
"Oh, have you go to the doctor?"

"Yes. And, he says that… I'm actually…" Shiho sighs. She smirked at Shinichi, and took a deep, big breath. "I'm pregnant."

"…"

"I thought you just said you're pregnant?"  
"I am, idiot."

* * *

Ran woke up in her bed at the Mouri agency. It's going to be the best day of her life. Her wedding. She stood up from her bed, and then she covers it with her blanket.

The May sun is shining, and Ran is being helped by her mother. She puts her hand on the bed, groans. "Aw, it could do better, right?" she pants as she ask her mom. Her mom wrinkled her forehead. "It's going to be so… tight!" Her mom said, as she finally pulls the rope on the corset. They panted together.

"Are you sure, wearing THAT tight?" Eri asks her daughter. Her daughter smiled. "Don't worry, there's some space." She said. "Okay. I'll let you dress by yourself, I need to calm your otou-san," Eri said. Ran giggles. Eri smiled and then she shuts the door, leaving Ran alone.

Ran sighs. _I would be more happier if Shinichi is the groom._ _Wha… what are you thinking, Ran? You should get dressed!_ She said to herself. She blushed as she puts her wedding gown. It's white and dry.

Suddenly, it felt wet. Wet of tears. Tears running down her chin, and her beau-tiful dress.

_Why…? Why not Shinichi…?_ She can only asks herself.

* * *

The blue car arrived. In there, there is a two-month pregnant woman with her husband. The pregnant woman is Shiho, and her husband Shinichi is glancing at her.

"I'm fine," said Shiho, rolled her eyes.

"This is called worrying as a husband, honey," hissed Shinichi to her. Shiho glared. "You know I'm fine. Last time you were doing your 'worrying', you was the one who got into the emergency room." She giggled as she remembered.

"Shut up! And I didn't get into the ER." Shinichi hissed, blushing.

-flashback on-

_"Shiho, are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine." Shiho answered. She sighs at her husband. Her husband is walking at her back like a bodyguard at the mall. Shiho frowned at him, making Shinichi wrinkled his forehead._

_ "You look—AH!" Shinichi screamed as he crashed into a pillar. Soon, his nose is dripping blood, and Shiho gasped in panic._

_ -flashback off-_

"Invitations, please," said the receptionist. Shinichi handed the invitation card to the receptionist. The receptionist smiled and then she points the door to the hall.

The hall is freezing by A.C. and Shinichi as always handed his jacket to Shiho's shoulder. Shiho blushed. Suddenly Shinichi felt an elbow on his back.

"Yer so payin' attention on yer wife, eh, Kudo?" said the owner of the elbow. Shinichi turned his head. "Ah, Hattori." He grunted, and then he backed his best friend. "Hey, let's do a men-to-men talk, kay?" Hattori asks. Shinichi nods, and then he waved his hands to Shiho. Shiho rolled her eyes, and she went to knock the bride's room.

"Come in," said Ran inside. Shiho opened the door. Ran smiled at her. "Oh, I'm so nervous." She claimed. Shiho smiled comfortly to her. "Don't worry. It's your happy day. You shouldn't be nervous." She said. They chatted for some minutes, till Shiho said that it's time for her to go. She waves her hand and heads to the door.

"Say, Shiho-chan," Ran said, before Shiho leave. "Yes?" Shiho answered. "Have you feel.. some regrets… of marrying Shinichi?" ask Ran. Shiho stopped. Her hands freezes on the door knob, and her smile fades. She looks at the floor, didn't say anything.

"Sometimes, I do." Shiho said, still looking at the floor.  
"Then why don't you divorce him?" ask Ran.

Shiho froze, again. How dare this girl… but she took big breaths. "I can't. I'm pregnant, right?" she giggled painfully. She looked at the floor again. "In fact, I still love him. But sometimes, I do, regret marrying him." She smiled again, and leaves the room. But she still can Ran shouting, "Why you regret?" before she leaves.

_Because another girl loves him more than me,_ Shiho thought.

* * *

Ran is walking to the altar. Her father is on her side, looking her on concern. Kogoro whispers to her, "You know, there's some time before you are really married to him." Ran blushed. "Otou-san…." Kogoro sighs and then with a heavy heart, he walks to his seat as Ran continues walking.

Ran walks to Araide. Araide smiled at her, and Ran smiled too. She stared at the headman, and the headman cleared his throat. He said some things, and then he threw the question.

"Araide, will you take Mouri-san to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"And Mouri-san, will you take Araide to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love his today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I…"

Ran suddenly thinks. _Hey, maybe if you don't say yes, Shinichi will love you back and divorce Shiho. No. NO WAY. But, you do love Shinichi, right? If you told him how much do you love him and you didn't care about your drunken father, you'll have a happy marriage life with him, forever… forever… forever and ever.. Come on, you still have time to cancel this marriage with Araide!_

Ran starts to felt tears. Hot tears. The priest, Araide, and the others are watching her with confused expressions. She bit her lip, and said, "Oh, God, yes. I will. I just want to kiss you so bad, that's why I'm crying." Ran felt a shock when she said it. It's not what she want to say. But the hall just clapped and laughed and whistled at them.

_Too late, Ran, it's too late.._ Ran said as she just sighed and kissed Araide right in the lips. Araide blushed and he accepted the kiss.

* * *

Shiho stared at her husband's eyes. Her husband is clapping to at the newlyweds. His mouth is smiling, but his eyes are sad. Shiho stared at him with a sad expression. Now she knows. Shinichi still loves Ran. And Shiho needs to get out of the way to make Shinichi happy.

So that night, on their bedroom, Shiho just sit on the living room. Shinichi watched her with raised eyebrows. "It's 10 pm, hon. You don't want to sleep?" asks Shinichi.

Shiho glared at him. _Ack, the eyes are coming,_ Shinichi thought, shivers.

"Shinichi, we need to talk. A lot." Shiho said.

Shinichi wrinkled his eyebrows, and sits on the couch too. Shiho sighs. "Where should I start this… okay. Wedding thing. No, not our wedding, it's Ran-san's wedding. Wow, your eyes are sad."

"So, what?" ask Shinichi, gulped.

"I'm asking you—do you still love her?"

Shinichi froze. It's like ice just suddenly come to him and gripped him on the legs.

"Wha… no! I s—don't," Shinichi lied. Shiho glanced at him. "Liar. Well, why did you married me?" she asked. Shinichi gulped again. "Because I love you!" He whispers with a croaking voice. "Liar!" Shiho shouted, stood up a bit too quickly. She almost fell, but luckily Shinichi held her at right time. She snatched Shinichi's hand away. "You married me because you have no other choice, don't you. You married me because Ran rejected it! You didn't marry me because you LOVE me, you freak-ing idiot detective, YOU MARRIED ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE!" shrieked Shiho.

"And the fact that you already married me and impregnated me, it makes me so mad! Ugh. I hate you so much. I'll just go from here. I can't stand it anymore." add Shiho.

Shinichi didn't say anything. He's shock, furious, and mad because Shiho is talking nonsense. He still loves Ran, but as a _sister_—not as a wife or something. He married Shiho because, well, love. He didn't marry her because running out of choice. And why should he marry Shiho while there is more girls that's more perfect?

"So you're not happy because I impregnated you, huh?" snorted Shinichi. Shiho stopped for a while, and then nodded. Shinichi just froze again.

"How dare you—fine. Fine. Just… just get the hell outta here!" shouted Shinichi. Shiho stomped to her room, and then bring out some suitcases. Shinichi stared at her. He looked at the floor. His heart wants him to straighten this non-sense, but his ego won't allow him.

"I'm going. Make your love become real with Ran, Shinichi. Nothing is never late." Shiho whispers as she closed the door.

* * *

Well, Shiho 'runaway' from Shinichi. Where to, and how does this affect Shinichi's life?

Chappie 3 coming soon. I think I'll change the story summary if I'm not lazy. Yeah.. not lazy….

This chapter 2 is so late, and probably you'll see some grammar problems, and else, blah.


End file.
